


A Friendly Visit

by SoulLidify



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: Everyone is alive because I said so, F/M, Gen, Karma Living His Best Life, Karma and Lucette are best (international) friends, Mild Spoilers, Sass, friendship fluff, post true ending, the lightest sprinkling of politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulLidify/pseuds/SoulLidify
Summary: Karma helps Lucette get ready for her wedding.





	A Friendly Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Klaude turned out sassier then expected. Oh well.

“Princess? There’s a, um, ” the maid giggles, “a beautiful woman at the palace gates. She says she’s here to help you prepare for the wedding today.”

 _‘Beautiful woman’? That can only be Klaude. Isn’t he supposed to be making nice with the ambassadors right now?_ Lucette groans. _I swear, if he causes **one** more international incident…_

“Bring her here,” Lucette calls from the bathroom. Might as well do damage control where they’ll have a modicum of privacy. 

“Yes, Princess.” Lucette emerges from the bathroom once she hears the maid’s footsteps fades away. She heads towards the very back of her (enormous) walk-in closet. _It should be…aha, here it is_. She pulls out the simple dress that she had worn during her stay at the Marchen. Among the rest of her clothing, it seems plain, but it’s one of the only dresses Lucette can put on without calling over a maid to help.

_After all, I can’t meet Klaude dressed in my inner robes, even if he’s coming to see me as “Miss Karma” today…for who knows what reason._

After a few minutes, Lucette hears a knock at the door. 

“Come in,” Lucette calls. The door bursts open to reveal Klaude, who’s dressed splendidly in a gown that accentuates his eyes. Lucette stares a bit. It’s really quite unfair that she has to get married while someone as pretty as Klaude is sitting in the front row. _I should have banned him_. _I should’ve known he couldn’t resist flaunting his good looks_ _now that he has the budget for pretty dresses._

“Princess! You’re looking lovely today, as expected for a maiden about to marry,” Klaude says, with absolutely no shame whatsoever.

“Klaude. What exactly are you doing here? You’re supposed to be making nice with Rod and the others right now.” 

“Why, I’m doing quite well today, thank you for asking. And I’ll leave Llama to deal with diplomacy, he’s better at it anyways. But. I believe _you_ need my assistance today.”

“With what, exactly?” 

“Your make-up!” Klaude beams.

“…I have maids.”

“Yes, but none of them can match me in skill. And look, I’ve brought in some Burgantian make-up. Angielle’s cosmetic industry is woefully behind, you know. Do you know how hard it was to find the right shade of eyeshadow back when I was cursed? I had to –“

“Klaude.”

“ – and my skin kept breaking out, seriously, your kingdom needs to ditch the yarrow root and –“

“Klaude.”Lucette takes a deep breath and takes a moment to think. _Well, he’s probably right when he says his brother is better at diplomacy. And it’s not like my family doesn’t know who Klaude is. His absence won’t really affect our international relations as long as he shows up before the wedding actually begins._

_And as much as I hate it, he’s right. Our cosmetic industry is…rather lacking. Just look at Klaude. His genes and technique really do put everyone else to shame._

“Okay. You can do my make-up.” Klaude beams. “Just…keep it in the Angiellien style. I can’t look like I’m marrying into a Burgantian family.” 

“That’s not a problem at all, princess. When I’m done with you, Waltz won’t be able to look away. I have a bet going on with Delora. If his legs wobble when he sees you, she and Parfait owes me a year’s worth of voice altering potions.” Lucette flushes and rolls her eyes. Klaude fishes some supplies from his bag and places them on the counter with a flourish.

“Call your maids, we have a timetable to keep. I’ll do your face while they get started on your hair.” Lucette nods and rings the bell, summoning a few maids. 

The next hour goes by in a rush. Klaude is meticulous despite his chatty nature. Lucette hopes that at least one of the maids is paying attention to what kind of serums and creams Klaude is using, because she’s already lost track. Finally, Klaude moves the brush away, pronouncing the job done.

“Oh princess, you look beautiful,” one of maids exclaims. Lucette’s too busy staring at her reflection to respond. She looks…different. Elegant, and more mature…but her face also looks…soft. Touchable. Most importantly, she still looks like herself. 

_Were it not the fact that Klaude was cursed when I met him, I might suspect he’s actually a witch in disguise. This must be some kind of illusion magic._

“…I love it, Kla- Miss Karma. Thank you.” Klaude grins. He looks extremely proud of himself, and Lucette takes a closer look at her reflection. “If I’m not wrong…you made me look a little more mature, to remind everyone that I’ll be sitting on the throne someday…while still keeping some of the innocent bride look.” _And with my hair up and the added “softness”, I look different enough from my mother that no one will bring it up. Klaude really did think of everything._

“That’s high praise coming from the ice princess.” 

“…you know, I think you’re wrong about Llama being the better diplomat. I think you have the right sense for these kind of things after all.”

“…Really? Well, I mean, of course. I am the crown pri –” he glances at the maids, “the crowning beauty of the city, you know,” he finishes, shooting a dazzling grin at the servants to distract them from his words. “Anyways, I should head out and check on your fiancée. He probably needs my help. He doesn’t know anything about how to please a lady.”

“Kla- Karma!” Lucette’s face is on fire. The maids look scandalized, and Lucette just _knows_ that there’s going to be gossip about a beautiful woman visiting the future prince-consort right before the wedding. 

“Oh, sorry, my tongue slipped,” Klaude says, winking, “I meant that he doesn’t know what kind of _look_ pleases a lady. He has no fashion sense. He can’t just leave his hair loose as usual for an occasion like this.”

“Karma, I swear if you –“

“I’ll change first, don’t worry princess. He’s all yours…as he always has been.” Klaude’s voice is gentle. 

“I know…and I’m incredibly fortunate to have him,” Lucette murmurs.

“I’d say the two of you deserve each other,” Klaude says with a smile, “and before I leave, let me give you my congratulations. May your marriage be blessed.”

“Thank you. And I hope you find the one for you soon.” Klaude simply smiles and winks. 

“Probably not so soon, but I digress. I’ll see you in the temple, princess,” he calls as he leaves, inciting a flurry of activity as the maids start squeezing Lucette into the wedding dress.

Klaude’s words swirl in her head as the maids dress her. Finally, one of the maids hands her a pair of glass slippers. _Ah. My Cinderella shoes_ , Lucette thinks _. I suppose that’s appropriate._

“Princess, are you ready?”

She slips them on. They fit perfectly.

“Yes. Now I am.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to @Nikkitapup for the original prompt: Karma helping Lucette get ready for her wedding
> 
> Sorry about the innuendo, I couldn't resist.
> 
> Slam the kudos button if you enjoyed. Feedback and Critique welcome.


End file.
